Harves Gear Girl Version
by Raikano
Summary: “Dizzy, you leave?” “Yes…” “If we meet again, let’s get marry..” Dizzy x ? u want to know?Read n review plz !


Harvest Gear -Mythic Life-

Warning : yaoi, yuri

Disclaimer : harvest moon n guilty gear

"Dizzy, Let's play next time…"

"ok.."

Suddenly she woke up , She looked at her windows…

"It's already morning…I must go to work…"

Then she took a bath and she had another vision..

"Dizzy, you leave?"

"Yes…"

"If we meet again, let's get marry.."

"Fine…Bye now.."

"Bye Dizzy…"

And she remembered about her childhood friend at a farm…

"Who is that Blonde Boy…"

After she went to work, she read some news paper…

"Sold, Farm in Mineral Village, Huge and Fresh…Only 5000 gold..by MT Realtor"

Dizzy look at her Wallet and she call MT Realtor, She bought the farm , pick up her Item, and chase the train to mineral village. About an hour, she arrived to the village. She look at the farm, really messy and dirty. The Mayor of the Mineral Village come to see her,

"Welcome…"

"Ah..Hello…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I want to live here?"

"You look at the advertisement?"

"Well..Thats great, You have been tricked…"

"Life in the farm is not easy you know, Maybe this Farm huge but it's not fresh..The owner of this farm already passed away…no one taking care of this old farm…A ha ha ha… I don't know that towns people is so stupid!"

"What u say..?!"

And Dizzy kick the Mayor…

"Ouch..Ouch…I'm sorry, I-I juz' kidding…"

"Grrr…."

And Dizzy keep hitting her until the mayor told her somethings…

"OK…You can try to raise this farm!!If you happy you can stay here if you're not you can leave and I gave you 5000 gold and free ticket to go home…"

"Hmm…Ok..deal.."

"Great..Now bye there..Ouchh..Ouch…My old leg…"

At the next day, she woke up from her long sleep and the mayor come again…

"Hello Miss, I want to introduce this Village…"

"Ok…"

"Great…Now let's go to the first stop…"

"Alright…"

They stopped at a blacksmith shop,

"Here is a blacksmith shop, Slayer and Millia Rage run this shop…"

"Hmm…great…"

"And then, Next is Colony Farm…"

"Ehh??"

"This farm rise corn and Chicken, if you want to buy a chicken, juz stop there…"

"Ok…Who's there?"

"Baiken and her child run this farm…"

"Ohh..I see…"

"Next stop is, Jellyfish farm…"

"Hmmm…Cow and sheep farm?"

"Yes…Johnny and his grandchild live there…"

"Hmmm..ok.."

"Next stop is an Inn, Ky Kiske and his father live there…"

"Woah..What a huge Inn"

"Yes…And then next stop is, Zappa Winery…"

"Hmm..Sell wine?"

"Yep…"

"Now is, ABA's Library…"

"Hmm..I love book…"

"Good, you can stop here if you want…"

"Ok…"

"Next is Supermarket, Faust run this shop and his child help him…Then his neighbor is a clinic, Zato and Venom run this clinic…And then Church, If you need something to confess or marriage things, juz talk to him…"

"Who is he?"

"Testament…"

"Ok..thanks…"

"Nah…that's all..Oh yes..If you have a crops to sell, juz throw them at a bin near your house.."

"Got it…"

Dizzy go back to her house and she take a look at a tool,

"Great, not only this house old, the tools also old…I must refine this things!"

She look at some nice Hoe and Hammer, so she decided to mine somewhere…She found a cave near waterfall and she mine there…until she got some bronze and Silver ore, she went to the Blacksmith shop…

"You never praise me for what I've done!!"

"Your craft is worse!!"

"Darn that!"

"You always make a bad craft coz' u never use your head to refine things!!"

"Great! Thanks for that! I'll quit!"

"Ano…"

"If you don't have any business here, get out!"

"Millia?! She is a customer, don't be so rude like that!"

"Uh..Sorry, I juz angry coz he never praise me for what I've done…"

"It's called training…You can't reach your destiny so sudden…"

"Hmm..you right…."

"Did you hear that Millia?"

"Yes..I'm sorry, ok I'll keep working…"

"Great..So, what bring you there?"

"I want to refine those item, can you?"

"Not a problem…come here…"

"thanks…"

"Please leave..I don't like someone look at me when I'm working…"

"Ok…"

Then Dizzy moved to Supermarket,

"This one, buy that one, and…Oh…This one for my breakfast!"

"Hello Miss, You need something?"

"Hmm..I juz want to buy some chocolate and Dumpling powder and Curry…"

"It's about 4000 gold…"

"Good, I'll add it to my refrigerator…"

"Maybe I can send it for you…"

"Thanks Mr.Faust…"

"How about buying some Medium Rucksack?"

"Oh, how much?"

"3000 gold.."

"No thanks, I don't have enough money..maybe later…"

"Ok…I'll keep one for you…"

"now, I must buy some medicine…"

And she went to the clinic…

"Welcome.."

"Oh…hello…I juz want to buy some medicine…"

"Great timing…I have a new medicine…try it…"

"O..Okay…"

And Dizzy drink it…

"BLAARGGHH!!"

"How it taste?"

"Really BAD!"

"Erhh..but it will energize you right?"

"Yes..I think so…"

"So let's try another!"

"Doctor, you don't need to give her so much medicine…"

"You right..ok..maybe next time…How about.."

She run away to the church and sit down…He saw a man sat lonely, Suddenly Testament call her…

"Hey Dizzy, come here…"

"Yes?"

"You see that man?"

"Yes…"

"He juz' like you, he have a bad year…"

"Oh..really?"

"Yep…Maybe u can talk with him…"

"Maybe..Let's try…"

Dizzy approach him, she sit beside him…

"Hello.."

"Uh, hello…"

"…..smiles"

"What? Something on my face?"

"Relax..there is nothing on your face…"

"Ohh..Maybe can u leave me for a while..I'll talk with you again later.."

"Ok…"

Then Dizzy left, she went to Inn for a dinner…

"Blargh…I think I need a rest…"

"Hello there Miss Dizzy…"

"Uh..Hello Sir…"

"You're the newbie?"

"Yes…"

"Welcome then, I'll gave you free meal today…"

"Wow…thanks sir, I appreciate it…"

"Not a problem…"

Then She have a free Meal, finally…

"Ohh..what a taste!"

"hehe..You like it?"

"Sure…"

"Great..come again!"

"Ok…"

Dizzy go home and went to sleep, next day…She watering her plant…Suddenly, her dog Necro call her and it show her a huge white horse…

"What a huge horse!"

"WUFF..WUFF..."

"What?U want it in our farm?Ok then…"

Dizzy took it to her farm and name it…

"Undine?How about that?"

"Nyii—heee…."

"Alright…"

She bring the horse to the old Stable…She also clean the stable for the new horse…

"Fyuh…Alright…Now….Be nice and strong…"

"Hrr…"

Dizzy come back to her house, she take necro and sleep with it.

Knock-knock-knock

"Huh..Who is that..?"

"Excuse me…"

"Yes?"

"Morning Miss Dizzy…"

"Oh..Mayor…whats wrong?"

"Juz want to notice you..there is some horse festival..if you have a horse in your farm…u can enter it…"

"Oh..Sure…I have some new horse…"

"Good…u want to enter it?"

"Yep..can I?"

"Sure…I'll take it…"

"Great…"

"Hope you win…"

Then Dizzy continue her jobs. She watering her plant, brush her Horse and feed her chickens, finally she gather herbs and ship them…

"Fyuhh…That's for today…now..Let's go to Inn for our lunch Necro…"

"Worff…Worff…"

Then they go to Inn and they order her lunch,

"Hello…Morning Miss Dizzy…What u want to order now?"

"Hmm…I want some Apple Pie…And…Mineral water for Necro…"

"Worff…"

"ok Miss…"

15 minutes later…

"Here you go Miss…"

"Thanks…"

"So..Hows your farm Ms.Dizzy.."

"Ehh…Very well Mr.Ky…"

"Oh..Great…"

"So..Hows your Inn?"

"Very well…I got 2 man stay here…"

"Who is that?"

"Sol and Millia"

"Hmm..I think I met those guy before…"

"Yes…Sol always in Church, And Millia work in Slayer blacksmith"

"Gosh…I see now…"

"Yep…"

"Hey Mr.Ky..What u think about them?"

"Well…I can't judge but Sol is kinda shy..he is very-very quiet and about Millia…He is so cold and quiet…"

"Hmm…I think that's true..he angry at me….Once I came to Slayers Blacksmith…"

"I think he juz' disappointed with his grandpa…"

"I think so…Maybe I want to meet him for a while…"

"Sahh..juz try to talk with him…he is so cold…but I think he also nice..I used to talk with him."

"Ok…I'll try…"

"Good Luck…Hey your food first.."

"Oh..Ok…"

After she finish her lunch, she going upstairs and she knock Millia's Room door…

"Sorry…Mr.Rage…I juz want to talk with you for a while…"

"Come In Miss Dizzy…"

"Hello.."

"Hello there..I'm sorry about my rudeness yesterday..I juz too emotional…"

"It's fine…"

"I'm not a social person, but I feel comfort with you…"

"Really?"

"yes…By the way, if you mine in caves…How about share some ore with me…?"

"Hmm..I think that's good.."

"Great…I juz need to learn more about it…"

"You're great at it…"

"Geezz..thanks…Maybe I'll try some new skill and make something for you…"

"not a problem for me…."

"Maybe you can go back to your farm..I think there also so many job to do in your farm…"

"You right…Bye now…"

"……."

Then Dizzy go back to her farm, next day…she join the Horse Race ,She lost…and she continue her life without any event…then in days 14 Autumn..

"Heeyy..Yooouuuu….Diiiizzzzyyyyy…"

"Wtf?!"

"Juz scare you…hey..You busy?"

"I think so mr.Zappa…"

"Geezzz…I need someone to help me out…"

"I'm really busy..maybe I can help you to find some…"

"Greatt…!!"

And she find someone who really need it…She ask everyone in the town and finally..

"Sol…"

"Yes Miss??"

"Maybe u need this job…here the details…"

"Woah..This is what I need…Thanks Miss Dizzy..I'll never forget this!"

"Geez…"

Then she go back to her farm…He saw Millia was waiting her in front of her House…

"Mr.Rage…"

"Oh..there you're Miss Dizzy…I make something for you…"

"What is that?"

"Brooch?"

"Woah..Blue and silver!My favorite!"

"Glad u like it…"

"Thanks Mr.Rage…I really love it…"

"Well…See ya.."

Then, Dizzy put the brooch on her clothes as accessories, Then she walk happily to the mountain and she mines so many ore to reply Millia…Suddenly..she out of breathe and she fainted on the mine…Luckily, someone was mine there too so she was saved and taken to clinic…

"Are you okey?"

"Uhh…Where am I??"

"Clinic…thanks for someone who bring you there…"

"Who?"

"He don't want you to know him…"

"Mouu.."

"He really nice…"

"Is he Blonde?"

"Yes…I think there so many blonde man…"

"But..I think I saw brown haired too.."

"Yes he does…He with someone…Brown haired?"

"Hmmm..Yes…They carry you until there…"

"Ohh.."

"Me also there with Anji…We search for Black grass…"

"Oh..I see..Is that you who carry me until there? You looks sweaty…"

"Well..As I said…They don't want you to know who are they…Find it by yourself.."

"Ok..Then..Thanks Doctor…"

"You're welcome…"

Dizzy return to her house, She take some food, do her farm and she go to mineral village again…She finding the info about who are her savior…First, she go to Slayers Blacksmith…

"Hello.."

"Welcome…May I help you?"

"Actually..I just want to ask you about something.."

"What kind of..something?"

"Did you two went to mine yesterday?"

"We always went to mine everyday..maybe…After 4 o'clock…"

"Well..ok..thats all…"

"Bye Dizzy…Come again when u need…"

"OK…"

Then Dizzy moved to Colony Farm,

"Hello Anji…How're you?"

"Woah..Dizzy…How comes?"

"Hehe…I juz want to ask you something…"

"What is that?"

"You went to mine yesterday?"

"Yes!I'm with Zato searching for a gold ore to upgrade our tools…"

"Ohh..I see..Did you know about another who went there?"

"Hmm…Maybe…Millia and Slayer, Johnny and May..Sol and Ky…Axl and Potempkin"

"WTF?!"

"Yep…What wrongs?"

"Ah..Nothing..thanks!"

Then Dizzy run to Jellyfish farm and then move to Inn..She asking everyone about it..She really curious…Then She decide to buy a Blue Feather and marry the one who save her life…

"Well…Everybody, I know that someone save my life yesterday is here..So…I want to marry someone who save my life yesterday…"

Who won't marry the cutest lady in the village? No one..It also happens to the elder…All man want to marry her…She have a big boops…Cute face, rich, kind hearted, smart, and guaranteed. What man doesn't?

"I'm the one who save you Dizzy! I'm with Anji!"

"No! It's me.. I'm with Sol…"

"Yes! It's me with Zato! Marry the brown haired!"

"No way! Me too! Hey Dizzy! It's me! Sol Badguy!"

"No!It's me!I'm with Potempkin!"

"Hey! Juz choose your husband Dizzy! Choose me!"

"Johnny!!You already married!"

"Darn…"

"Hey-hey…I'm juz asking..who.."

"Put your Blue feather on me!"

"No Sol! I'm the one who will marry her!"

"I'll give you all my chickens!"

"I'll give you free payment at clinic!"

"I'll give you my Inn!!"

"I'll give you a nice Journey!"

"I'll give you my Summer Restaurant at beach!"

"Everyone..please stop.."

But, everyone juz yelling and finally..they fight for Dizzy's blue feather..

"Ohh..No! My blue feather!"

Dizzy's blue feather flying through the door..then the wind blow up it…

"Noo!My blue feather!"

"That's my chance!"

All the guys run and chase her Blue feather, Dizzy run after the blue feather. But it fly up high..So Dizzy can't catch it..until finally it go through into a Library…

"Lalala….Oh…A blue feather…I can wrote it…"

"ABAA!!Catch the blue feather!!"

"Huh?"

"No way!I'll catch it!!"

They run upstairs, chase the blue feather,But then the blue feather fly away through the window.

"Oh..Not again…"

Then Dizzy jump from the windows and chase it again…Suddenly, Venom walk into clinic and..

"Ouch.."

"Sorry venom…My blue feather fly..bye.."

"Blue feather?"

Then Dizzy run again, Then those guy after her blue feather. The blue feather getting inside the church..

"Ohh…Testament excuse me! I must take that Blue feather!"

"Ohh…Well..I must prepare my surprise then.."

Dizzy still can't catch it…The Blue Feather fly up high…

"Ohh..not again!"

"BLUE FEATHEEERRR!! I'LL GOT YOU!!"

All the guys Jump but it make the wind blow from the earth and the blue feather fly back to Inn, through the second floor windows…

"Wtf is that…!!"

"SECOND FLOORR!!ATTAACCCKKK!!"

Then all guys jump to the windows, break it, Dizzy run from the door and go to the indicated room. She saw all the guys falling and Millia standing carrying her blue feather…

"Ano…Did you…"

"If you rush to this thing..You're a fools…"

"But..I just want to…"

"You must be wise for this little thing…If you want to choose your husband…here you go…"

"Thanks…"

"It don't touch my head..don't worry..you're free to choose…."

All the guys stand up and they put off their accessories like hat or headband, then they crouching for Dizzy…

"Guys…I really want to choose my savior…"

"Dizzy..In this room..only one who save you in mine yesterday…"

"Well…ok Sol"

"If you have a heart..just feel it…"

"Ok..Axl"

"No matter how rich that guy is…You must choose the one who really loves you…"

"Ok Ky…"

"I know you'll choose the best here.."

"Tee-hee…thanks Potempkin"

"When you get hurt, you'll regenerate by yourself…when your heart hurt…it take a long time to ease.."

"I know Zato…"

"Once you put it…You can't take it back now…Everyone here must accept you.."

"I understand Anji…"

"You see? Everyone love you…Now..choose your husband…"

"Millia, why you don't crouch and put off your hat?"

"Because I don't need to do that…"

"Why?"

"I juz let it go…So..I don't need to hear any thanks or apology word…"

"Well then…"

Suddenly..Dizzy kiss Millia and She put off Millia's hat.She put the blue feather on her head, but Millia hold her hand…

"Hey…If I'm not the savior, you'll get disappointed..really.."

"I know it's you!"

"Ok…How you know it…??"

"Well…Zato said that the savior won't me to know about who are my savior..and you only the one who don't want any thanks or apology…"

"Yes…that's true…I don't need any thanks or apology, because I know you'll choose the best for you."

"And you're the best for me…"

Suddenly, a light from the sky shine to the room and from the light, Testament falling juz like Mr.Bean style…

"Congrats you two…We will have the wedding ceremony next week…"

"Woaahh..Congrats Millia!"

"Great!You must pay the Inn payment then!"

"Yea! My own room!"

"Come to my restaurant often!"

"I'll give you many egg next week!"

"I'll bring your double bed next week!"

"thanks all…And sorry, because of me..you all fighting…"

"Not a problem..really…I love to fight with this fools.."

"Hey Ky!Who is the fools?!"

"Blarghh..Stop it…"

"Hey Ky , Sol..I'll gon'na give you my holy kiss if you keep fighting…"

"Ok…Ok…Testament…Ok…"

Next day, Dizzy woke up and she do her farm as usual and visit her lover…

"Hi…"

"Ohh..!!My grandchild! I'm so happy you come…"

"Ohh..hello sir…"

"I already heard about your marriage with him….how about spending your time with him today?"

"Well…I…I think so…"

"Millia..here is your love..waiting.."

"Yes Grandpa?"

"I'll let you two spent your time together…"

"What?But Grandpa…"

"It's ok…I'll be there…"

"Thanks.."

Then Dizzy and Millia spent their time together and the ending is in Inn…

"Well Millia, That's was great…."

"Ehehe…thanks"

"You're so lovely…I'm enjoying it…"

"Ehehe.."

"Hope you'll be fine…"

Finally, the day was come…Wedding ceremony…

"You must promise to all Goddess, You'll two will love each other forever…"

"I'm ready to become her wife mr. Testament"

"Ohh..Sooo Sweettt!! Now, have a kiss…"

Chuu!

Millia and Dizzy kiss each other and then,

"I want to kiss your husband Ms.Dizzy…"

"What?!"

Suddenly, Testament jump to Millia's and Kiss Millia..

"Blargh!!What is that?!"

"Holy Kiss?"

"Don't Touch My Millia!!"

SMACK!!

"I'm Sorry..She juz too Handsome for me…"

"Grr…."

"Relax Dizzy…I'll give you more kiss tonight…"

"Ohh..Thanks honey!"

Then they have a happy life together…From the simple life, they upgrade it with a love ore, and again and again until they have a grateful life like it was upgraded with a mythic stone…3 season passed, now Dizzy was pregnant…She'll have a baby in a few season..They hope they will be a good family..So, they call it as a Mythic life…

End

Hidden Event

Testamen's answered prayer

"So…What bring you here Miss Dizzy?"

"Umm..I want to confess…"

"so…What u want to confess?"

"I'm work until I collapsed.."

"Hmm..Thats not good…You must make your body strong..remember that body is not easy to raise…Your mother working hard for it…"

"You remind me about something…"

"What?"

"Millia didn't use any condom yesterday!"

"So.."

"Darn..I'll get pregnant…"

"That's better right? I'll have more little kid to teach!"

"Yeah..good for you…"

Dizzy pregnant before Marriage

Dizzy was pregnant before she married with Millia, when Millia and Dizzy spend their days together and it end in Inn, Dizzy and Millia do that things…And Dizzy forgot to put a condom on him…

Venom medical practice (after Zato and Venom married)

"Hello, I want to…"

"Ohh..Hello Dizzy-san…"

"Hello..So…What are you doing?"

"I want to help my Grandpa…Bridget always pull him to walk…"

"So?"

"We want to try some new medicine…"

"Great…Good luck then…Bye!"

Dizzy run away before they two ask Dizzy to try their new medicine…

Dizzy's sweet dream

Dizzy was slept at 10pm on 30th Winter, she have a dream…

"Ohh..Millia…Is that really yours?"

"Yes it is…It's on my body right?"

"Yep, I think it grow longer and bigger…"

"Suck it well…"

Suddenly, Dizzy have a nosebleed…When she woke up she saw her face turn red and she have a nosebleed..

"Damn that…My nose bleeding!"

Slayer's Visit

Dizzy come to Justice house, Bridget was there…

"Hello sis! How are you?"

"Hello bridget…"

"How's married life?"

"Hmmm..Think that it really great!"

"Hehe…I think love manipulate someone there?"

"Huh?"

"Look…Slayers face is so funny! My brother tell me that mean he is in love with my grandma!"

"Hahahaha..I must tell it to Millia…Ahahaha…"

"What!? Hey…when you come here?"

"Slayer, Dizzy was there all the time…she play with me!"

Then, Slayer leave and his face worse…

Sol and Ky's Fight (Sol and Ky Married)

"Ky..You don't act like a good husband!"

"Wtf mean is that?!"

"You act like a wife for me…"

"Blaargghhhh!! What a hell are you! Our Marriage is accidentally!!"

"Ok..ok..Fine…Stop Yelling!"

"Stop protesting me!"

And they fight like a child…Dizzy see it and she run before they use chair and table to fight…She afraid that they will use a human to crash each other…

Millia's opinion

Axl will cook some food for Millia,

"Axl..I want some baked corn…"

"OK…wait for a minute…"

"Right.."

"Millia-kun…"

"Hello Dizzy…Let's eat together…"

"Ok…Then….I want some baked corn too!"

"Fine…"

"So..Dizzy…What are you doing here?"

"I want to ate some food…I'm hungry..

"Hehe…You looks sweaty..I think you need a rest…"

"Thanks for care about me…"

"I juz appreciate my lovely wife…"

"Here you go…Your baked corn"

"Thanks!Dizzy..You want to try?"

"Sure….Uhmm…Delicious!"

"Can u make that too for me every day?"

"Let's see, Sugar and Salt, Butter and Corn…put it on oven…"

"Yes..You're right Ms.Dizzy…"

"Woah….I think My dearest wife really smart.."

"Te-hee…Thanks…"

Millia is Dizzy childhood

Dizzy and Millia was talking In the peak of mother's hill

"Dizzy…last night..I remembered that someone like u come to this village 15 years ago"

"Ohh..Millia…You remember that time?"

"Hmm…"

"It's me…I come here 15 years ago…"

"Really?!"

"Yep…"

"Ohh…Dizzy…It make me love you more!!"

--

A/N : thx for read n review plz...


End file.
